GARA-GARA NAGA TERBANG
by Joker Jojobas
Summary: Sebuah fic yang kelewat singkat tentang mimpi buruk Kaito. DISCL! cerita /yang jelas sudah pasti/ gaje, alur berantakan, imajinasi gagal. NO NEGATIVE FLAME PLS


**DISCL!**

**CERITA KELEWAT SINGKAT, ALUR ENTAH KEMANA, SERTA GAJELAS DAN GAPENTING**

**1****ST**** RANDOM FICT DARI SAYA**

**Sekali lagi maaf, it's only JUST FOR FUN!**

**.**

**MOHON UNTUK TIDAK MEMBERI FLAME YANG NEGATIF**

**.**

**~enjoy~**

* * *

**GARA-GARA NAGA TERBANG**

* * *

Di pinggir sungai, di atas batu kali yang amat besar, Kaito tiduran sambil menatap langit yang mengharu biru~ Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba dia udah di sungai aja (?)

.

.

Tadinya sungai itu tampak tenang dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disitu, perasaan sih gitu, mungkin?

.

.

Tapi lama-lama ia mendengar seperti ada suara perempuan yang sedang asyik mengobrol, tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sepanjang sungai, dan. Apa yang baru saja ia lihat sodara-sodara- Apakah ini sebuah strategi yang baik untuk mencetak gol—oke yang terakhir abaikan saja pemirsa.

.

.

Tampak beberapa wanita cantik nan—uuuuuuu yu-no-wat lah~ /digiles

Segerombol makhluk yang amat indah dengan warna selendang yang berberda-beda itu sontak membuat Kaito nganga ditempat, sampai netes.

.

.

Selendangnya ada yang pakai warna merah, pink, hijau, biru tosca, dan ungu. Sebentar, ungu?

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

Kaito kaget, HAH? /belooom

Para bidadari-bidadari itu segera menghentikan obrolan rahasia mereka dan langsung menatap ke arah- yak! Siapa lagi kalau bukan ke—AUTHOR! /ngek /kekaitobego

.

-piiip-

.

Merasa tidak ada orang yang mereka lihat selain dirinya, Kaito langsung kepedean tingkat dewa, mukanya memerah seperti kepiting busuk-

.

.

Tak disangka, mereka menghampiri Kaito yang sedang gemeteran di balik batu, merasa tak percaya sekaligus—takut (?)

.

"Ah, tuan? Ngapain di pinggir sungai siang-siang bolong gini?", tanya wanita yang memakai selendang biru tosca.

"A-anu…. A-anu ndoro, s-saya—ng—sayaaa—", jawab Kaito gelagapan.

"Nama tuan siapa ya? kok kayaknya aku baru lihat kamu di sekitar sini?", tanya wanita lain yang mengenakan selendang pink dengan nada bicara yang sedikit manja.

"Ngh…. S-saya… K-Kaito, ndoro!", jawab Kaito dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, bahkan nyaris gosong.

"Unn Kaito~ Tampan yaaah~ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~", ujar yang lain yang mengenakan selendang ungu. Sontak ia menjadi fanboying (?) lalu pingsan di tempat.

.

.

*seret si ungu ke sungai*

.

-piiiip-

.

.

"Ah, kamu tinggal dimana, Kaito?", tanya wanita yang memakai selendang merah.

"A-aduh…. A-aku j-juga t-tidak tahu ini dimana, j-jadi s-susah u-untuk j-jelasinnya….", sahut Kaito dengan tangan dan kakinya yang mulai membeku dan mata yang terbelalak bahkan nyaris loncat-

.

.

"Kenapa sampai tidak tau? Ah, baiklah, tidak apa, kamu bisa kok pulang bareng kami, Kaito~", rayu si selendang pink.

.

GLEK!

A-APA? P-PULANG B-BARENG?!

.

.

.

NGOOOOOAAAAKK—NGOOOOOOOAAAAKK—

Terdengar suara kicauan mirip elang dari atas langit, dan, itu memang elang. Elang yang besar, dan banyak.

Kaito semakin tercengang, apa ini?

.

.

"N-naik… elang?", gumam Kaito dengan muka yang amat abstrak.

"Iya, Tuan Kaito, satu burung dinaiki satu orang. Karena tidak cukup jadi kamu bareng sama aku aja, ya~?", jawab si selendang pink.

.

.

Kaito cuman _iya iya aja_, merasa—ini nampak konyol.

.

.

.

"TERBANG!", teriak wanita itu menyuruh peliharaannya (?) untuk segera mengepakkan sayapnya.

.

.

Selama penerbangan (?) Kaito sangat bingung, apakah dirinya sudah terkontaminasi dengan film laga indo-sari itu, ataukah, dunia sudah mau kiamat?

.

.

.

"T-Tuan Kaito?", sahut wanita pink itu sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

.

.

GLEK! DAGDIGDUGDUWEEERRRRR—

Seketika itulah Kaito nosebleed di tempat, rasanya nano-nano.

.

.

"Eh? Kaito, hidungmu kenapa?"

"A-aaah, i-ini… A-aanuu…."

.

.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menghantam BURUNG /maafcapsnyajebolsesaat/ dan juga Kaito serta wanita yang berada di belakangnya. Angin bertiup sangat kencang, awan begitu gelap dan menghalangi pandangan mereka.

.

.

Burung elangnya oleng kapteeen—

.

.

Kaito terjatuh dari ketinggian yang masih belum bisa dijelaskan oleh para ilmuwan (?) , rasanya seperti terjun payung, bedanya, Kaito tidak memakai payung.

.

.

BYUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR!

.

.

"HUUWAAAAAA TOLOOOONG! PUTRI TOLONG AKU PUTRIIIII! AKU TENGGELAAAAAMM!"

.

.

.

"WOY! BAKA! BANGUN LO! MOLOR MULU! SEKOLAH LU! UDAH JAM 7 TUH!", teriak kakaknya, Akaito, sambil menggengam sebuah ember kosong.

.

Seketika, Kaito langsung bangkit dari kub—errr, maksudnya dari mimpi buruknya itu.

.

"Anjir, untung cuman mimpi. Gila kali kalo beneran!", gumam Kaito depresi.

"Makanya lo kalo nonton jangan elang terbang sama naga mulu! Ada-ada aja bocah jaman gini hadeeeehhh—"

.

.

Alhasil, dongeng Tuan, Putri dan si Elang Terbang harus selesai di tangan Akaito, dengan tsunami yang menerjang kasur Kaito di pagi hari yang cukup suram itu.

.

* * *

**~SELESAI~**


End file.
